French Patent Application FR-A-2,620,395 already describes an outdoor vehicle--in particular an amphibious vehicle--provided with a windshield which can be retracted between a raised position in which it can protect the occupants of the open-top vehicle and a position retracted behind a front panel of the body so that the vehicle has a loading plane extending over the entire upper surface.
In this document, the windshield which is flat is supported and guided by bearing surfaces, housings and slides extending transversely. These guide and support elements therefrom impose large transverse encumbrance to the front part of the vehicle, which impairs in particular its aerodynamic or hydrodynamic characteristics. Furthermore, the guiding and supporting of the windshield have insufficient rigidity and do not allow sufficiently reliable blocking of the windshield, in particular in the raised position in which the users can lean on the windshield to enter or leave the vehicle. In addition, the known guide and support elements do not allow a windshield of skew shape to be used.